thechunkfandomcom-20200215-history
Block Wars
Block Wars is a Capture the Flag type of game, the main twist is that you can place blocks/traps and that it features several gamemodes. Gameplay Between Rounds In between BlockWars rounds, you have a chance to both take a break from fighting and to vote on the next map (by /vote or clicking onto the map in the chat). Between rounds, you can choose your kits by typing /kit or clicking onto the iron sword in the hotbar. You can choose your trap, a block that can be activated when mine by an enemy and creates an effect on to that only person, as the green block in your hotbar too. However, you cannot select which team you want to be on unless you are a premium. Build Phase During build phase, you will get 72 blocks of stained clay (having the same color as your team)a trap (green block), and a diamond pickaxe. These blocks would help you provide defense to protect your core/flag/jail. If you placed your trap block in a specific place, it well then change its color in fight phase as your team's color. You can still choose your kit with /kit in building phase. If you break a trap, it will go immediately to the owner's hotbar; it will not drop as an item. Fight Phase During fight phase, your team must try to battle with the other team and try to win the game (by capturing the most flags, mining all or most of the core health, or have the most team kills in jail). In various moments, there would be a powerup (a nether star drop) spawned in a specific location or area (usually in the middle) of the map. Once the reach to the powerup, your team would get a effect such as extra health, faster speed, faster regeneration, or even powerful strength. Overtime Overtime happens if both teams are tied in the game after fight phase. Overtime is an additional 2 minutes of the round except removes all of the stained clay blocks placed onto the map. This would make the round more challenging to defend when enemies try to invade your base. If overtime runs out, then it is therfore a tie game. You can still obtain blocks from various sources in overtime such as mining them during fight phase with Miner kit, using the Builder kit with an additional amount of 5 yellow stained clay blocks, or from mining a block in Lucky CTF and received extra blocks. Kits Main article: Block Wars Kits In BlockWars, there are various kits or classes to choose in the game. There is a total of 15 kits which include: * Warrior * Archer * Runner * Tank * Miner * Builder * Alchemist * Ninja * Tortoise * Bomber * Jumper * Iceman * Ender * Pyro * Summoner Traps In the minigame, there are green stained blocks called traps which can create on a negative effect on enemies who mined this block. It would then be disguised in fight phase if it is placed in building phase to have the enemy no clue what block he is mining. Traps are included as: * Fire - sets victim on fire. * Blindness - blinds the victim. * Slowness - slows the victim. * Damage - damages the victim. * Poison - poisons the victim. * Alarm - creates noise around the victim. Gamemodes There are currently 4 gamemodes in BlockWars. These include CTF (Capture the flag), Jail, Core, and Lucky CTF (also known as Lucky Block Wars or Lucky Block Capture the flag). CTF Capture the flag was the first gamemode introduced in BlockWars. Players must capture the opponents flag (marked by a wool of their team's color), then bring it back to their capture point (their flag) in order to score a point. Team with the most points wins. Jail Jail was the second gamemode added into this game in May 16, 2014. The purpose is to kill all enemies in the opposing team and free your allies in the 'jail.' If a person is killed, he would then be spawned inside a big brown box also known as the jail on the enemy side. There are two jails on both of the teams base. To gain a point, a team must kill all enemies and mine the jail if any allies are in it. In overtime, everyone in the jail would be immediately spawned back to their own base and fight again. But the negative side of overtime is that you cannot be able to mine the jail or free your teammates. Core Core was the third gamemode implemented in BlockWars in July 2, 2015. Gameplay is similar to CTF, except instead of capturing the flag, you have to break their core. Each team's core has 8 lives. Having a core broken takes a life. The first team to lose all their lives loses, or if the time limit is reached, the team with the most health wins. Overtime is only commenced when a core still has health after fight phase. If a core has lesser health than the other team's core or lost all lives, then the team of that core loses the round. Lucky CTF Lucky Block Capture the flag was the fourth and latest gamemode that has been added onto this minigame in July 9 ,2015. Gameplay is identical to CTF, except that breaking a block has a chance to do something either good or bad (e.g. get thrown into the air, spawns TNT, etc.). Maps This game has one of the most maps out of all the Chunk games. The maps included are: * Positive by nixter1029 & IQ_ by macreddin * Train Trouble by macreddin * Palace by Bramboss * Asteroid Field by CrafterBoy327 * Cell Block A by rededdin * The Green Zone by macreddin * Paint by Team Solari * Palette by macreddin * Technical by FlaminCows * Terminal by jyrextyrant * Yaskima Aggressive by jyrextyrant * Swampland Ruins by NinetyEight * Forest Fight by CrafterBoy327 * Negative by Team Solari * Castle Wars 2 by Bramboss, Free_Willy, & CrafterBoy327 (replaced Castle Wars due to boosting) * Gravity by Free_Willy * Retro 99 by Chunk Build Team (macreddin, redx475, & SanityPrevails) * Mushroom War by _IQ * Double Helix by macreddin * Ring Warfare by ImBeast11 * The Woods by tuxed * Plain Plains by macreddin * Siege by macreddin & draook * This Is The End by macreddin * Block Arena by macreddin * The Station by DucktapeDuck * Nether Islands by Verendus0ne * Icy Peaks by macreddin * Mineshaft by macreddin Future Maps This list includes the upcoming possible maps that will be added to this game: * Armageddon by Team Solari * Athyrius by jyrextyrant * Baroque by Bramboss * Tea Guns by macreddin & SanityPrevails * Museum Mayhem by FlaminCows * Feronia by Sheoo & Fanni32 * Pacific Fleet by _BlueMistPvP_ Stats Stats kept for this game are: * Flags Captured * Flags Dropped * Games Lost * Games Played * Games Won * Jails Broken * Deaths * Players Killed * Powerups Picked Up * Traps Set Off * Cores Broken Credits Players earn one credit per kill, five credit for a capture, and an extra three if they are on the winning team. Deaths are not penalized. Events BlockWars 99 BlockWars 99 was an official event that involved a 99 players. This happened on May 16, 2015. There had to be modifications for the event. Some included reducing the amount of blocks in build phase, disabling jail maps, or removing some kits. BlockWars Tournament (Cancelled) The BlockWars tournament was an cancelled event that was supposed to happen August 1, 2015. Unfortunately, the tournament could not be able to happen due to technical difficulties. It was then rescheduled and delayed the tournament to August 15, 2015. However, there was a problem with the lack of teams resulting in no tournament. It was prepared during Month of Summer Fun day 10. Trivia * Block Wars is the most common place to find hackers, the next most common place is King of The Ladder. * After the game ends, players on the winning team get a diamond sword which summons lightning, which can be used to instant-kill the other team. However, these kills do not give credits. * macreddin created the most maps in the game. * Cell Block A is the only map with one gamemode (Jail). The map clearly represents as a jail/prison. * Castle Wars 2 is the only map that is a successor/replacement of a removed map (Castle Wars by macreddin) in BlockWars * Retro 99, Block Arena, & Palette share a similar "quartz & hardened clay-like" style. External Links *https://thechunk.net/games/blockwars